


Gifts

by kannibalprince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Petplay, Top Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannibalprince/pseuds/kannibalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of giftfics I write for people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

It was nice when he was like this, Ryan thought to himself as the brit under him sighed softly at the gentle hands over his sides. It was rare for Gavin to be so quiet, especially in the bedroom. Not that he didn't love when he was loud. He loved hearing him scream his name on the nights where Gavin just can't keep his hands to himself or when Gavin purposefully teased him throughout the day. This.. was a different kind of perfect, his boyfriend so quiet and easily melting beneath his hands. He loved the soft sighs and moans he made as he kissed and nipped his shoulders and back. He loved the way Gavin pressed into his chest as he held onto his waist and whispered praise into his skin. The moans of 'oh _Ryan_ ' as he rolled his hips at just the right angle. The delightful shiver that ran through his boyfriend when Ryan turned his head to kiss him, his mouth already parted for the older. 

He loved the sound his boyfriend makes when he flips him on his back, slowly rolling his hips and pulling the collar lightly while he tells him how much he loves his pet and how he's been so _good_ for him. He loves the way Gavin wraps his legs around his waist and arches his back to show off the lovely dark marks littering his torso. The whimper from his boyfriend of 'please sir I'm so close' cutting off as he starts to slowly jerk his boyfriend off. He loves the way his name sounds coming from his boyfriend's lips as he comes, moaning quietly. He always loses himself after that, leaning down to kiss Gavin as he comes inside him. They stay like that for a while, foreheads together and looking into each others eyes. 

Ryan gently unties his boyfriend's hands after he pulls out, laying beside him and taking off the collar. He presses gentle kisses to his face as he pulls Gavin close, murmuring soft and loving words to him as the younger starts to drift off. He holds him close as he sleeps, only sleeping after he's sure that the man is okay.


End file.
